Locations
Stokes Stokes is a village in East Surrey, England, five miles South of Guildford. There is plenty to do in this village, they include: St. David's Tavern Built in 1790, this was the village's only tavern for over 210 years, during the First World War, to show support to their country, St. David's Tavern did not sell alcohol on Mondays, lasting from 1914-1918. During the Second World War, it was the only building on Little Stoke Road, to have survived from bombing attacks. In 1945, a wake was held at this tavern for Stokes United player Tommy Robbins, who's son Kenneth was later the landlord, for over 40 years, until his retirement in 1999. In 2001, due to a Health Inspector's visit, the tavern was closed, after which a petition was set up by the residents of the village, a committee meeting was held in the local town hall and protesters fought to keep the pub opened, though it did not seem to change much and the pub was never re-opened again. Due to a Building Inspector visiting the tavern in 2006, to find that homeless people were now using it as a shelter, he reported this to Stokes Parish Council and it was soon demolished. St. Mary's Church Built during the Anglo-Saxon era, there have been many Christenings, Burials and Marriages at this wedding, they include the marriage of Rodger Morgan and Matilda Robbins, who are also buried there, the marriage of Walter Morgan and Martha Kingdon, who are also buried there, the marriage of Rodney Morgan and Holly Monroe, who are also buried there and the marriage of Kenneth Morgan and Rose Lloyd, Lloyd is buried there. Charles Morgan, Walter Morgan, Rodney Morgan and Shirley Morgan were also Christened there. Old Bailey Football Ground Built in 1891 and opened in 1892, this football ground has been home to Stokes United F.C since 1894, it was designed by architect Louie White-Taylor, who's older brother was Stanley White-Taylor, the former chairman for Stokes United. And was where Tommy Robbins was murdered, when competing against Stokes City, on April 8 1945. Stokes Village School Opened in 1915, this school has educated many residents of the village, they include Walter Morgan, Rodney Morgan, Shirley Morgan, Kenneth Morgan, Thomas Morgan, Diane Morgan, Richard Morgan and Carl Morgan. This school was officially closed in 1980s. Abbotts House The former address of Rodger and Matilda Morgan, who lived there when their children were young, this manor house was the eldest building in Stokes, due to some records the building was built during the 1660s, and closed sometime in the 1950s. Bristol In 1946, Martha Morgan moved away from Stokes, after the death of her husband Tommy Robbins, she took their son Kenneth Morgan to live in Bristol, where she married Nathaniel Greene, in 1947. Truro, Cornwall In 1957, Roselyn Lloyd moved from Truro, Cornwall, to Stokes, where she met Kenneth Morgan. Her family were from Cornwall. Southampton Former Stokes United chairman Stanley White-Taylor and his brother Louie White-Taylor, who was an architect and designed the Old Bailey football ground in Stokes, were both born in Southampton.